


Звёзды, которые лечат

by Felixforss



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixforss/pseuds/Felixforss
Summary: "Ты вулканец. Ты никогда не заставишь его улыбаться также".Привычным стало видеть сухое безразличие в этих ясных глазах."Всё, что ты можешь в нём вызвать — ненависть и разочарование".
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 17





	Звёзды, которые лечат

**Author's Note:**

> Прилагается комикс, зарядивший меня вдохновением:  
> http://vk.com/wall-127713105_161  
> Это не главная идея фика, но именно эта прекрасная работа дала мне толчок к развитию идеи и дальнейшему написанию.
> 
> Решила залить и на ао3, после стольких лет.

Очаровательный.  
Нет, даже не так.  
Обворожительный.  
Искрящиеся радостью небесные глаза, широчайшая счастливая улыбка во все тридцать два, потрясающий, заразительный смех.

— Капитан Кирк, сосредоточьтесь на курсе, — логично, конечно. Разрезать монотонным холодным голосом переливающееся всеми цветами радуги веселье было логично. Заменить сладкую музыку на серую, звенящую тишину.

Так правильно. Так в духе Спока.

Ослепительный свет его глаз тускнеет, улыбка медленно стирается с лица. Строгий взгляд, прямая осанка — он так ярко горел! Во вселенной гаснет далёкая, ничтожно маленькая звёздочка. Но она одна.

И вновь звезда не загорится.

Сколько раз он убивал звёзды?

Ты вулканец. Ты никогда не заставишь его улыбаться также.

Привычным стало видеть сухое безразличие в этих ясных глазах.

Всё, что ты можешь в нём вызвать — ненависть и разочарование.

Логика торжествует. Рациональность процветает. Но целятся прямо в сердце, бьют без промаха. В яблочко, сто очков.

Разве мы не по одну сторону баррикад?

Сомнения = глупость. Отбросить. Стереть.  
Как он мог усомниться?

Но боль не уходит, легче не становится. 

Как прекрасен космос. Огромный, бескрайний, такой одновременно разный, но один, непохожий ни на что больше. Единственный в своем роде, с этими бесконечными мерцанием звёзд, вспышками варп-прыжков, тянущимися на многие световые годы мириадами астероидов.  
Безвоздушный простор, как он коварен.  
И как заворожённо блестят глаза старпома при взгляде в тёмную гладь.  
Словно не он вовсе упрямо не отводит глаз.  
Словно весь космос живёт в его глазах.

— О чём задумались, коммандер? — Спок отшатнулся бы, не будь он Споком.  
Задумчивый взгляд метнулся в сторону Джима.  
Буря. Буря внутри.  
Ничего снаружи.

— Капитан, Вы что-то хотели? — уйти от ответа — отличная тактика.  
Нельзя сказать: О Вас. О тебе, Джим.  
Нельзя?

Возможно, тогда капитан не сжал бы губы в тонкую линию.

— Скажите мне, Мистер Спок: насколько Вы человек? — сощурился, чуть вскинул подбородок. На лице читается безразличие.  
Блефует.

— Простите, капитан, но на данный вопрос Вы знаете ответ, — молчание было расценено Споком как завершение разговора, если бы не стремительно раздувшиеся ноздри Кирка и скрещенные на груди руки.  
Капитан недоволен.  
И снова из-за Спока.

Вздох старпома не спас положение.

— Я вулканец, Джим, — искреннее непонимание отразилось в тёмных глазах коммандера. К чему разговор?

— Кажется, Вы ошибаетесь, Мистер Спок, — серьезный тон, суровый взгляд.  
Что за игру он затеял?

Настала очередь старпома поджимать губы.

— Как Вам будет угодно, сэр, — Джиму показалось, или Спок действительно дерзит? — Наполовину человек.

Довольный кивок Кирка был как камень с души.  
А нет, показалось.

— Тогда почему ведёшь себя, как двухсот процентный вулканец? — как же Спок не любил этот хмурый взгляд.

— Что Вы имеете ввиду, капитан? — им обоим известно, что коммандер всё прекрасно понял, поэтому возведенные к небу глаза Джима были… допустимы.

— Ледяной айсберг ведёт себя человечней, чем ты, Спок, — он больше не скрывал гнев, упрямо глядя в глаза своему первому помощнику.

А в них в один миг что-то изменилось. В этих глубоких чёрных омутах, скрывающих загадочную вулканскую душу, ставящих замки на любых эмоциях, в момент отразилась тоска. Вселенская грусть, накопленная долгими медитациями, сохранилась где-то на отшибе его человеческой части, такой ранимой и несчастной.

— Вы правы, капитан, — потеряв интерес к Кирку, Спок вновь обратился к звёздам. — В детстве, когда я был ещё совсем маленьким, мама часто рассказывала мне о звёздах. О том, как в древности они помогали странникам найти верный путь, морякам — определить курс. Как люди видели что-то в этих далёких когда-то газовых шарах, верили в глупые сказки, — печаль затопила голос, обыкновенно собранный взгляд. Сейчас он, коммандер Спок, безэмоциональный булыжник, обнажал душу, открывал себя.  
А Джим, казалось, забыл, как дышать.

— Она говорила: «А после люди добрались до космоса, сконструировали первые ракеты, устройства и… Лечили звёзды. Осторожно наблюдали, ходили, не мешали. Давали жить.  
И взамен звёзды лечили людей. Их души.  
Горели ярче, если люди смеялись. Угасали, когда люди грустили.  
Совсем исчезали, знаменуя смерть. Смерть чего-то важного для человека, для его души».

— Я не верил маме. Утверждал, что это лишь легенды, придуманные людьми от незнания, что в это нельзя верить, для меня… не было логики. А она улыбалась, гладила меня по голове и продолжала смотреть на звёзды.

— Теперь я её понимаю. Мне открыли глаза, — глубокий вздох, словно перед признанием, заставил лёгкие наполниться воздухом, рука так по-человечески растрепала идеально уложенные волосы.  
Будто перед Кирком стоял вовсе не Спок.

— У меня появилась своя kʼhiori. Столь яркая, что я порой слепну. Но моё счастье — быть ослеплённым этим светом. И всё ещё вижу я потому, что каждый раз моя звезда гаснет по моей вине. Прости меня, Джим, — искренность сочилась из его слов, душа рвалась наружу, стремясь найти прощения, в обещании никогда больше не мешать светить.

Негромкий смех нарушил тишину.  
Морщинки у глаз, блестящие радостью голубые глаза, лёгкая улыбка пухлыми губами — Кирк смеялся.  
Из-за него, из-за Спока, Джим смеялся, весело улыбаясь.  
По-настоящему. Всё это было по-настоящему.

— Tʼhyʼla.

И космос озарился ярким светом.


End file.
